


Zombie Kratts

by orphan_account



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach tries to take down the Wild Kratts team, but in doing so makes a toxin that can turn people into blood-thirsty zombies. Now Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki will have to survive this apocalypse and find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Kratts

**-No One's POV-**

 

Chris and Martin were running as fast as possible through the woods, Zachbots close behind.

 

They hadn't been able to save those animals that Zach had, he'd been all too ready to chase them.

 

The Zachbots closed the small gap, grabbing Chris and Martin. The Zachbots injected them with something.

 

And they were knocked out.

 

* * *

 

**-Martin's POV-**

 

I was forced awake by screaming. I noticed Chris wasn't here, and I feared the worse. I was about to run to the source, but I felt something hold me back. I couldn't see if Chris was ok... I could only sit and wait.

 

Zach walked in after what seemed like an eternity, smiling.

 

I looked him right in the eyes. "Where's Chris?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

 

Zach snapped his fingers, two Zachbots bringing in a struggling, growling, snarling Chris that was foaming at the mouth.

 

The strange part was, his eyes were pure white, and his teeth were coated in a faint green liquid.

 

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled, completely forgetting the `keep calm` plan.

 

The Zachbots let go and Chris immediately ran over to me on all fours, but he stopped inches from me.

 

I then noticed he had something around his neck, and Zach was holding a chain.

 

"The same thing I'm going to do to you."

 

I felt something prick my arm and I felt what I could only describe as my insides being on fire.

 

I couldn't hold back a yell of pain, and I saw Zach's smug smile before I blacked out.


End file.
